A Cosmic Quest 03
by XPERT
Summary: Sonic gets hit by a new weapon created by Eggman... How will the others react, and how will they stop their enemy?
1. Tails: Too much to believe

Disclaimer: I own Drath, Leon, Garion, Rolm, and Metal 2. No one else.  
  
This picks up where Sonic World 02 left off. Read that first. And if you haven't read Rolm and Garion 01, read that before Sonic World 02. OK!? OK.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"SONIC!" I yelled as I ran to his side. I looked over at him. His body was still and lifeless, and the shine that had once been in his eyes was gone. He was...dead? How could this have happened? My best friend...gone. With the press of a few buttons...  
  
I glared at Eggman. With the press of a few buttons... buttons pressed by HIM!  
  
I fell into a rage, a rage of utmost fury, and propelled myself at Eggman. Just before I reached him I ran into some kind of energy field and fell backward.  
  
I didn't care. I wanted to hurt... to KILL Eggman. I got up and slammed into the barrier again and again, trying to break it. An energy orb flew over my head and bashed into the shield. It had no effect either.  
  
"Damn you Eggman!" I shouted. "Damn you!"  
  
He only laughed. "Nobody can stop me now that Sonic is gone."  
  
"I will!" I shouted. "Even if it means my life!"  
  
I charged into the barrier again and bounced off once more.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" He pushed a few more buttons and a large black portal opened in the middle of the room. A large vacuum suddenly started pulling us towards the portal.  
  
"Tails!" Leon yelled to me. "Grab my hand!"  
  
"No!" I shouted. I knew he was planning to teleport. "I can't leave Sonic!"  
  
"Stubborn moron! You're not even thinking straight!" he shouted back and grabbed my arm forcefully. I saw the world around me change from metal to grass.  
  
"You jerk!" I yelled as I shoved Leon. "How could you leave Sonic like that?! Bring me back, NOW!"  
  
"Tails, can't you see? We can't do anything to help Sonic at the moment. Going back would be suicide. Is that what you want?" I knew he was right, but I just couldn't tell him so. "I'm sure Sonic wouldn't want you to go back, either," he added.  
  
I started to cry. I just couldn't take it anymore. My life...had been shattered in a flash.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
I'm going to write a lot of short chapters since it's easier on my arm. Next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Garion: What am I, Sonic, now?

Disclaimer: Garion, Rolm, Metal 2, Leon, and Drath are mine. The others aren't.  
  
First person or third person POV? I need to know, people!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
I woke up with a start. What had just happened? I noticed Rolm was watching over me...  
  
I got up. What was it that I dreamt about? Something about an evil force...and...  
  
"Rolm, have you heard from Sonic?" I asked.  
  
"I haven't heard anything for awhile now. Why? Did you see him in your dream?"  
  
He was quite smart for his age. I held my head, deep in thought. Suddenly I saw something again...only this time it was Rolm and myself.  
  
"We have to get out of here! NOW!" I yelled. But it was too late. A black portal opened up underneath us and we fell down into darkness. I held onto Rolm's arm for as long as I could, but the portal seemed to WANT to separate us. We split apart, each going our own separate ways...  
  
Suddenly there was light again. I looked around me to find myself in an area with a lot of green grass and hills. Where was I?  
  
I looked at a nearby sign to find I was in Green Hill Zone.  
  
"How original," I said as I rolled my eyes. But...zone? Zones were commonly used in Sonic's earlier adventures, that much I knew...  
  
"No matter. I'll just get through this area and decide my next move from there. I just hope Rolm's alright..." I took off, heading towards some golden rings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
I know, it's short, but it'll have to be like that, since every chapter is from a different point of view. New idea, new adventure. 


	3. Divide and Conquer?

I'm back at it, after a loooong break. Here it is... your very overdue chapter!  
  
After awhile of consideration, I'm going back to my old way of writing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
~~~~~M2  
  
I looked behind me to see that Leon and Tails had gone. I looked back to see Eggman...and that infernal contraction of his.  
  
"Eggman! I'll make you pay forwhat you did to me! Abandoning me like I was nothing but junk, and then killing my friends! You're going down!!!"  
  
My chest opened up and I warmed up my Power Laser. However, just as I was about to fire, a bolt of lightning shot out of the Chaos Machine and nailed me dead on. My system was overloaded...and a ton of damage reports came in at once. I was forced to shutdown.  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
"Blast it all...it's been an hour and I still have no word from Sonic! He should have contacted me by now!"  
  
I paced back and forth in the shrine of the Master Emerald, still trying to figure out exactly what had happened.  
  
"Eggman stole the emerald...that much is for certain. But what is he going to do with it, exactly...?"  
  
Just at that moment a large black portal opened underneath me and I found myself falling.  
  
'I guess that answers that question,' I thought to myself as I fell.  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
I found myself falling...falling...falling...falling...until I thought I would never stop. WHAM! I hit hard on my back and I groaned. I had landed on a metal floor. I slowly got up on my feet and looked around. I seemed to be in a museum of sorts. There were a few statues nearby, and a few paintings and plaques here and there. I walked down the corridor, looking around as I did so.  
  
'Just where the heck am I?'  
  
~~~~~AMY  
  
"So what did you do?" I asked Cream as I sipped a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well, I just told him, 'Leave me alone, or I'll sic my Chao on you!'"  
  
I laughed. Cream was a good friend, and I enjoyed having her over every now and then. Just then there was a pounding on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," I said as I walked over to the door. Just before I could answer it, though, it suddenly got blasted off it hinges and standing there was a bunch of E-100's. Before I could go back for my hammer, they had their guns on me in a menacing way.  
  
~~~~~SHADOW  
  
I groaned as a bright light suddenly filled the room.  
  
"Hey, wake up Shadow," Maria said as she finished opening the blinds. "You've already slept half the day away!"  
  
"Hmph...fine," I said as I got up out of my bed. "So what shall we do today?"  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know...perhaps a movie?"  
  
Before I could answer, though, a black portal suddenly opened underneath me and I found myself falling.  
  
"MARIA!" I shouted as she faded from my view.  
  
~~~~~ROBOTNIK  
  
"Mwhahahaha! With this new weapon I am INVINCIBLE! NOTHING can stop this portal generator, and combined with this new Chaos Machine, NOBODY will stand in my way! However." I scanned a few monitors and saw that I didn't have full power yet. Using a scan, I saw that the last remaining power source was.that pesky gray fox!  
  
"No matter!" I shouted as I threw a switch. "I'll just take it out of him like I did the emeralds! Now." I turned to look at Metal Sonic 2. He seemed to be off.  
  
I deactivated the force field and walked over to his body. I bent down and examined him.  
  
"I didn't abandon you, you fool. I merely thought the island I had built you on was destroyed along with the rest of the island when it sank...but it seems it hasn't. I suppose I should send a scout team out to find that base again, now that I have the time. And as for you..." I said as I reached forward and opened a panel. "I'll get rid of the little 'flaws' that seem to be in your system. Mwhahahah!"  
  
~~~~~LEON  
  
I panted as I warped myself and Tails out of yet another portal. This was getting endless.  
  
"Tails," I said as I gasped. "I can't keep this up forever!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of rainbow colored light shot out of me, and I felt much more tired. I nearly collapsed from the effect of it. Before I could even blink it shot off towards the distance. Tails grabbed my hand and I felt my feet leaving the ground as a portal opened underneath us. Tails flew as fast and as strong as he could, but the portal itself seemed to have a vacuum effect to it, and we were pulled inside.  
  
~~~~~ROBOTNIK  
  
"Why didn't I think of this sooner? Instead of going through the trouble of collecting all the Chaos Emeralds, I can just snatch their powers from afar!"  
  
"All targets have been removed, Dr. Robotnik. Phase one of your plan is successful," a computer voice stated.  
  
"Excellent! Now nothing can stop me! BWHAHAHA!"  
  
Just at that moment, a rainbow colored orb entered the room and disappeared after touching the Master Emerald.  
  
"Systems are all at full power, Dr. Robotnik."  
  
"Good! Prepare to initiate phase two."  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
"Eat THIS!" I shouted as I blasted through another robot. "Any more want to try me?"  
  
Looking around, I saw that all the bots were piles of sparking junk around me, with little animals standing in their places.  
  
"Humph. Guess not. I guess I've gotta move on."  
  
I ran forward once again.  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
Continuing on down the hallway, I began thinking it was endless. I had been walking for five minutes, and there was still no end in sight. Suddenly a portal opened up ahead and I saw someone fall out of it. It closed shortly after.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" I asked as I ran over to help. He looked very similar to Sonic in appearance.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just where am I?" he asked as he got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I haven't a clue. I was brought here the same way you were," I answered.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he looked at me curiously.  
  
"Rolm. Rolm Riler. And you are...?"  
  
"The name's Shadow."  
  
"Oh, Shadow! Sonic's talked about you!"  
  
"You know Sonic?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Yeah. Garion and I live rather close by to Tails and him. We've been fighting Robotnik for a couple of weeks now! Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been taking a vacation on an island with an old friend of mine," he replied.  
  
"I see. Well, let's save the chitchat for later and figure out where we're at."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
I landed in a grassy area full with mushrooms. I remembered the place well.  
  
"Mushroom Hill Zone!" I shouted as I looked around. "I guess that warp didn't take me as far away as I thought it would. Back to the Shrine!"  
  
I ran through the zone, punching through a few robots on the way.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
We fell out of the portal into a grassy area, with a lot of sunlight.  
  
"Where are we?" Leon asked as he stood up. He still looked a bit weary, but he was looking better than earlier.  
  
"I haven't a clue..." I said as I looked around. The place didn't look at all familiar. However, up ahead there was a red hedgehog...practicing with a spear?  
  
"Maybe we should go ask him," I said as I started walking towards him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Geez, I wonder who that is? Hahah! Next chapter coming soon! This time I'm serious! 


End file.
